


Get Down

by Ringo_Angel



Category: Boys Republic
Genre: Anal, Death, Gangs, I don't know, M/M, MinJunn, Murder, OneSu, Oneshot, SuJun, SungWoong, WonSu, boys republic - Freeform, first fic on here, gay themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot I wrote with inspiration from Boys Republics music video and song Get Down. If you haven't watched it check it out it's great. :) <br/>No one ships Onejunn and Minsu, but I really love it so I don't care xD hope others like it too~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down

Minsu gasped, the heavy body over him holding him down. A strong arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping him from collapsing onto the soiled sheets. 

He'd come so many times now he'd lost count. Onejunn was buried deep inside his heat, not thrusting, only grinding. Minsu's ass already hurt and his body was aching. 

Both men were covered in sweat, dripping down onto the ruined cloth below. Minsu felt like he was being destroyed, every time it happened hard and rough. But he'd need complain. 

This was the only time Minsu had to monopolise their great leader. Onejunn was the best head the group could ask for. He brought a sad excuse of a gangster group from the dirt and made it his own. Everyone respected him, everyone wanted him.

But Minsu, he didn't want Onejunn. He wanted Jo Wonjun. Everything about him he accepted, without complaint. He needed the leader to live. He was the air that filled Minsu's lungs, the blood that flowed through his veins. 

"W-Wonjun..." Minsu managed to breathe out, his chest feeling hot. It felt like he couldn't breathe, it was getting too much. 

"Hmm?" Onejunn replied, his voice deep, reverberating through Minsu's entire being. 

"I... I can't keep..." Minsu could hardly keep his eyes open, he felt so full already. 

Onejunn only tilted his head, though the blonde couldn't see. He was usually taken from behind, 'less of a strain to his body' Onejunn would say. Though it took Minsu a good hour to get out of bed the next morning. 

"It always smells like blood in your room." Onejunn commented, slipping two fingers into Minsu's mouth. The younger instantly sucked at them, his mind completely incoherent. 

"I..." Minsu felt like his eyes were rolling back. He couldn't keep this going any longer. 

Onejunn tightened his arm around Minsu's waist, suddenly pulling him backwards. He was now sitting on Onejunn's lap, sinking the hard cock even further inside. The leader's cum was leaking out of Minsu's hole in this position, but neither of them had time to care. 

"Maybe I should kill you now." Onejunn's fingers dropped from Minsu's mouth, wrapping tightly around his neck instead. "Wouldn't it be great to get rid of this weapon of destruction?" 

"W-Wonjun...." Minsu leaned his head back on Onejunn's shoulder, his hips rocking back and forth. The elder's hand slacked a bit, letting Minsu take in a deep gulp of air. 

"On second thought," Onejunn glided his fingers down the younger's chest, "I'd miss you too much." 

Just those words made Minsu's entire body tense and clamp hard around the elder. Onejunn's cock was pressing constantly into his prostate, and he didn't know if the room was getting darker or if he was just passing out. 

Onejunn smiled to himself, seeing Minsu's sorry state. He'd seen the snowy blonde blood stained from hair to toe, but only the sight of Minsu drooling and gasping in ecstasy would make Onejunn feel like he did at that moment. 

"You can let go." Onejunn whispered deeply into the younger's ear. "Minsu." 

And just like that, Minsu's nth scream of the night filled the room. 

-

Morning came around faster than normal. Minsu could hear the sounds of shuffling outside his bedroom door. He forced his eyes to open, seeing the dim lighting shining through his curtains. 

"Minsu, are you awake?" A soft knock came to the door. It sounded like Sunwoo. 

Minsu didn't answer, instead he painfully turned his body to the side. Naturally, Onejunn was nowhere in sight. He always left some time in the night, after cleaning Minsu up and changing the sheets for him. 

They hasn't been doing such an act for long, as it all started almost a year ago. Thankfully for Minsu, Onejunn didn't come looking for him every night. But it didn't matter where the location, Minsu's room, Onejunn's master bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom, the garden. If Onejunn wanted it, he got it. 

"Minsu!" Sunwoo opened the door, feeling annoyed at getting no response. Minsu was still staring aimlessly at the empty space beside him. Even when it happened in Onejunn's room, the leader was never there when Minsu awakened. 

Sunwoo strolled over to the window, opening the curtains fully. Minsu squinted, but didn't move any more than that. Sunwoo turned back to the blonde, seeing him look blank. 

"Hurry up and get dressed," Sunwoo quickly ordered, "we've got an important conference this morning." 

Minsu finally looked up at Sunwoo, his eyes cold. Sunwoo just rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that there was a slim chance Minsu would talk to him. He wasn't their 'silent killer' for nothing. 

"Onejunn wouldn't be impressed if you're late." Sunwoo knew the cards to play when it came to Minsu. 

Just as he suspected, Minsu sat up in his bed, flinching a little at the pain that shot through him. Minsu forced himself out of bed, not caring that he was completely naked and probably covered with bruises. 

Sunwoo had seen the blonde like this plenty of times, since he didn't seem to have any shame. Minsu walked over towards his en suite, turning on the shower. His body felt wrecked; absolutely everything ached. From head to toe. 

"The conference is taking place in room b3," Sunwoo made his way towards the bedroom door, "I trust you can make it there yourself." And without an answer, Sunwoo left the room. 

Sunwoo would never understand how he got caught up in such a mess. How'd he end up in some kind of gang? Well, his father was an original member of the Jo Group, and like most of the younger members, it was more family business to follow. 

Thankfully Sunwoo had never had to fire his pistol. If he was to tag along in missions, Minsu was always sent in first and then the rest was basically clean up. Sunwoo wasn't the only one that feared Minsu; the blonde was born without fear, and it was something that he wasn't afraid to show to everyone. The confidence he had in killing was immense; Sunwoo was just glad they were on the same side. 

Sunwoo walked into the dining hall, where the majority of the gang sat to eat breakfast. The Jo Group was mostly older men, back from when Onejunn's father was head of the group. But after the assassination and Onejunn taking over, the older men had thankfully been kept out of the line of fire. 

Onejunn didn't see it right to take advantage of his father's followers, and instead took it upon himself to have his own. Sunwoo was one of those follows, since he'd always been in the house along side his own father. 

The other two followers Onejunn gained were from god knows where. One day Sungjun joined the group, claiming he wanted to follow Onejunn after seeing him fight. Sunwoo had yet to see Onejunn in a fist fight, he had people for that. The second to arrive was Suwoong, who was only young, but still. He wanted to follow Onejunn because his aura compelled him too. Whatever that meant. 

Sunwoo saw the two young group members sat on the floor together on the porch. They seemed very close to each other, and honestly Sunwoo wondered about them. 

"Morning." Sunwoo stated, standing behind the two. 

"Sunwoo!" Suwoong jumped, turning to the elder. "You scared me!" He placed a hand over his chest. 

"Well, you should pay more attention to your surroundings." Sunwoo scolded. "You should know that we have many enemies. You should never have your guard down, even at home." 

"I know, dammit!" Suwoong tried hard to do what he was told, but his naiveness to the world he stepped into was a little unnerving. 

Sungjun just smiled at the younger. He always felt a sense of compassion towards Suwoong, but he didn't want him to leave the world they lived in. He'd protect the maknae at all costs, just as much as he'd protect their leader. 

"Onejunn wants a conference with us." Sunwoo stated, knowing that it was probably important what the leader had in mind for them. 

"Us?" Sungjun asked, letting his head fall back to look at the elder. 

"Yes," Sunwoo quickly checked his watch, "it's in 37 minutes so don't be late." 

"You're so exact." Sungjun laughed, but Sunwoo was already walking away. 

Suwoong raised an eyebrow as he watched Sunwoo go. "I wonder what Onejunn has planned for us." He couldn't help but sound a little concerned. 

Sungjun scooted closer to the younger, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. "I'll be with you." He reminded. Nothing was more terrifying than facing Onejunn on your own, especially if he was in a bad mood. 

Suwoong smiled, leaning his head on Sungjun's shoulder. "I know you are." They just stayed in their own little bubble for a moment, looking out on the morning sky from the porch. 

-

Onejunn entered the conference room, twenty minutes ahead of schedule. He'd been given a heads up that the Jo Groups weapon supplies had been highjacked, and they were running dangerously low on ammunition. 

Onejunn had checked their stocks and files, and if it was a small shipment he might have let it slide. But this had happened before, only with small shipments of about four cases for 1 million won. But this time it was a shipment of 14 million, and it was to last for the month. 

Onejunn would not let his money get taken so easily. These were his possessions and if this rival thought he was going to let them get away they had another thing coming. He'd tracked the thieves for awhile, and had some research done. Even some of the earlier missing shipments were only decoys. 

There was a soft knock on the door. "Morning, Onejunn." Sunwoo bowed his head before entering the room. Sungjun and Suwoong were right behind him, bowing repeatedly to their leader. 

"Take a seat." Onejunn was still looking down at the papers in his hand. He gestured with his free hand to the long table that was situated in the middle of the room. 

Sungjun sat down first, linking his fingers together and resting them on the table. Suwoong was quick to sit beside, his eyes just looking around the room. The conference room was large and bare, beige walls with only one small window. The table was the only furniture, and it gave an interrogation room vibe. 

Sunwoo glanced at the door, wondering where their last comrade was. He sat down at the other side of Sungjun, his eyes still locked to the door. He would be so ticked off if Minsu decided to turn up late. 

Onejunn placed the papers down, ready to start. Just before he opened his mouth, the door to the conference room opened. Minsu walked in, wearing a baggy top and equally baggy joggers. He sat next to Sunwoo, who looked relieved that the blonde had actually turned up at all. 

"I've been tracking the Song Group for awhile now." Onejunn began, eyes skimming over the four faces in front of him. "They've been stealing our ammunition and murdering our deliverers." 

Sunwoo's eyes widened at the sudden knowledge of death. Suwoong was listening intently, not looking away once. Sungjun was trying hard not to speak his opinion on the matter, but he didn't want to start swearing like a madman in front of the leader. 

Minsu didn't take his eyes off of Onejunn. He carved every word the leader spoke into his memory, needing to know every detail. He'd make sure that whatever was troubling Onejunn would be destroyed, one way or another. 

"I want us to eliminate them." Onejunn got to the point. "They've taken too many of our brothers to count and to top it off, they're stealing from our family." He was an excellent leader. The group always came first. They were always more important than Onejunn himself. It was admirable. 

Sunwoo lifted his head high, knowing when to ask questions. "Shouldn't we inform more of the group of such a serious matter." 

"They know." Onejunn sighed deeply, his brows furrowed. "But I will not risk my father's men. I'm planning a stealth wipe out. No screams, no calls for help." He meant business, the look in his eyes said it all. 

"But, shouldn't we need more men?" Sungjun spoke up this time, finding his confidence. "There's only four of us." 

"Five." Onejunn corrected. "I'm going with you. I will not leave my dongsaengs to handle such a task by themselves." 

"But-"

"We're low on bullets." Onejunn continued, silencing Sunwoo's comment. "I need a stealth team who are quick." 

Minsu just nodded. He already had the plan in his mind about how he would perpetrate. There was no way he'd let anyone steal from Onejunn and get away with it. This was what he lived for; to restore the Jo Group's honour. To keep Onejunn's honour. 

"We shall descend at 1900." Onejunn stated, "till then, Sunwoo, I shall send the data I have collected on the Song Group and where their hideout is." 

Sunwoo nodded in full understanding. "I will scope out the scene and make sure there are exits waiting." He could easily hack into a map of the building, and it was even easier for him to memorise the routes they'd have to take. 

"You two," Onejunn turned to Sungjun and Suwoong who both instantly looked up. "Go and collect the rest on the ammunition and silencers. We don't need others hearing our gunshots." 

"Yessir!" Sungjun smirked; he was glad to finally be getting such a level of trust. Suwoong looked just as interested about the whole ordeal, but it was obvious that he was still unsteady with the idea of 'eliminating' people. 

Onejunn raised an eyebrow but didn't bring down their pride. "Thanks. Dismissed. Rally at the front door at 1900, got it?" 

"Yessir." Sungjun jumped to his feet. 

"Don't forget to eat." Onejunn reminded. "You'll be useless to me as nothing but dead weight." Such words could mean more things than one, but a slight slip up could eventually have one of them as dead weight. 

Sungjun nodded again before leaving the room. Suwoong got to him feet, only for Onejunn to slide a photo over to him. The youngest looked down at the photo, seeing a group of men in balaclavas with rifles. 

"These are out targets." Onejunn stated seriously, his tone dark. "I'm counting on you, kid. Don't make a mistake." 

"I won't." Suwoong said with the most confidence he could muster. Onejunn nodded at the younger, giving him the permission to leave. Suwoong didn't hang around, he took the photo with him and left the room. 

Sunwoo was next to stand up, gathering the notes he'd quickly jotted down from the papers laying on the table. "I'll be in my room." He said before walking out of the room and into the hallway. He needed to load up the engines to get the research done swiftly. 

Minsu remained sat in his chair, eyes fixated on the table. Onejunn tilted his head, wondering why the younger had yet to say anything. The leader made his way around the table, swaggering towards Minsu. 

Onejunn stopped right beside the younger, his arm leaning on the back of the chair Minsu was occupying. The blonde had yet to look up, his eyes cold and stern. It was as if he was having an internal debate with himself, and everything else was blocked out. 

"Minsu." Onejunn's voice lit a fire inside Minsu's chest, waking him from his trance straight away. He felt as though he was going to combust, such feelings getting the better of him. 

Minsu quickly got to his feet. Onejunn stepped back, only just missing getting thumped by the chair. Minsu stood for a few moments, trying to sort out his inner conflict with life. He knew what he had to do. 

"If we have no ammo," Minsu turned his towards Onejunn, seeing how sexy he looked with his head tilted and smirk playing on his face. Minsu shuddered, but managed to hide it, "I will use my knives, and not my guns." He wouldn't cost Onejunn anymore. 

Onejunn chuckled, suddenly grabbing hold of Minsu and throwing him into the wall. He trapped the younger between his arms, his hands glue to the wall at either side of Minsu's head. 

"You like to get hands-on too much." Onejunn leaned in a little closer. There was that feeling again, making Minsu want to combust inside of himself. "Admit it to me," his voice was so perfect, "you want to feel the blood between your fingers. You want to feel the life leave the body." 

Minsu closed his eyes, just imagining it was making him wish time would go faster. He craved the violence. The power of being able to take a life. It was like the power of god, but in a mortal and horrific way. 

Minsu knew there was something wrong with him. He longed to see it, the blood. He needed to see it to stay calm, it was like a drug. Killing gave Minsu a rush like you wouldn't believe. He didn't care about anyone and never felt regret. 

Onejunn liked that about Minsu. How such a pretty face and soft hair could hide such a dark and daring figure. He knew that Minsu couldn't deny joining his group, not when a man with such skills was greatly required. 

"Minsu." Onejunn pressed his forehead to the younger's. 

"Wonjun?" Minsu asked in return, his hands pressed lazily to the elder's chest. Onejunn was the perfect shape of fitness. His body could make Minsu drool, and half the time he really wanted to. Well, most of the time. 

"Give me something before we leave." Onejunn requested, though if wasn't a question. 

"You'll have to lock the door first." Minsu was fine with anyone seeing himself in such a state. Hell, he'd walk through the manor naked if it wasn't for Sunwoo demanding him. Minsu knew that Onejunn wouldn't mind. 

He wanted the door locked because he wouldn't be able to stand it if anyone saw Onejunn in that sort of situation. Intimately thrusting his man meat into Minsu, the dirty murderer rat from the streets. He'd heard what the other group members, especially the women, said about him. 

"Since when do you care about looks?" Onejunn questioned, burying his face into the blonde mess of hair. He breathed in deeply, his fingers twitching on the wall beside Minsu's head. 

"Since I don't want others to see." Minsu answered, ignoring the fact that the elder was just sniffing at his hair. 

"That's true." Onejunn wrapped both arms around Minsu, pulling him up from the floor. Instinctually Minsu's legs wrapped around Onejunn's hips, his arms tight around his neck. 

Onejunn carried Minsu to the door, not wanting him out of reach for a second as he locked it. As soon as the door was locked Minsu started grinding his half hard cock into Onejunn's abs, not caring about the layers of fabric. Onejunn was in the black suit, and Minsu in his joggers, he could almost feel the ridges of Onejunn's defined abs. 

"Please..." Minsu gasped, fingers threading into Onejunn's dark red hair. "You... can't start me up and leave me hanging."

"You really are impatient." Onejunn laughed, loud and deep. Minsu swooned at the very sound; he could listen to that laugh for hours. He could just sit and listen to Onejunn talking for days. This is what he lived for. 

Onejunn pressed his lips to Minsu's, giving him a split second of softness before biting his lips. Onejunn easily snaked his tongue into the younger's mouth, catching him off guard and pulling a murmured moan from him. 

Minsu tightened his grip in Onejunn's hair, trying his best to fight back against the elder's tongue. Each stroke and lick inside his mouth was driving him crazy, he needed far more than what he was given. He wanted more, more! 

Minsu managed to pull away from the kiss, only for Onejunn to attack his neck instead. "We h-have 6 hours before your p-plan takes action." He cursed himself for stuttering, but his pulse point was definitely his weak spot. 

"I'm deciding on whether to give it to you now," Onejunn muttered out, as if he was talking more to himself, "or if I should reward you greatly after you do your job."

"You can't..." Minsu was already hard in his joggers, weeping into his boxers. "I can't... not in this state..." 

"You won't do a good job for me?" Onejunn felt the younger flinch in his arms. Nothing could be more offensive to Minsu than letting Onejunn down on such a task. 

"I'll do it... Do it for you." Minsu was grinding against the elder still, his nails digging into Onejunn's scalp. 

"Hmm, good." Onejunn gently placed Minsu on the floor, before crawling on top of him. "I guess I can't leave you like this." He grabbed Minsu's bulge, pulling an obscene moan from him. 

"Wonjun!" Minsu picked his hips up off the floor, wanting more of the elder's touch. He wanted so badly to be destroyed again, but he also wanted to kill something. What was wrong with his brain? 

"You're very desperate." Onejunn chuckled, his hand massaging the blonde's crotch. Minsu just melted into the touch, feeling his body rock with pleasure. 

Onejunn smirked, grabbing Minsu's joggers and pulling them past his hips. Minsu's cock sprung up into the air, having no underwear to enclose him inside. 

Onejunn grabbed hold of the strained cock, rubbing it in a fast pace. Minsu moaned deeply, his body clenching around nothing. He wanted more, needed more. He wanted to be filled. 

"Wonjun..." Minsu wrapped his arms around the elder's neck. Onejunn looked up to the younger, seeing the desperate glistening eyes. "I need... More." He tried to open his legs for the leader, but his joggers restricted it. 

Minsu worried about himself sometimes. How could a person have such strange addictions? He liked to kill, that was a given from his childhood. But now, he liked to get wrecked by a man in the filthiest way.

"Fine." Onejunn released Minsu's cock, finally pulling tags joggers all the way off. He slowly slipped his fingers inside Minsu's hole, making him gasp at the slight sting. 

Onejunn watched as the younger's legs spread, his head thrown back in complete ecstasy. "You're a little swollen from yesterday." Onejunn inspected, seeing the pink hole clench around his fingers. He could feel the remains of his cum from their night before, some that Minsu had missed on his morning clean up. 

"Ah... Ha..." Minsu felt his cock leaking desperately. He cursed at the fact he could no longer cum without teasing his ass, it was embarrassing if anything. He couldn't fuck with girls anyone, only for the soul purpose that only Onejunn's hands could satisfy him. Minsu couldn't even pleasure himself the same way. 

Onejunn continued to pump his fingers in and out, splaying them as he did. He pushed at the fleshy walls, easily finding the younger's prostate. Minsu bucked his hips up, his own hands occupying his body. He was lazily rubbing his nipple through his shirt, while his other hand travelled up his shirt to run at his abs. He wanted so much for his hands to be replaced with Onejunn's, but alas the elder only had two hands. 

The leader added a third finger into Minsu's hole, loving how easily it was accepted. His other hand was ghosting over Minsu's inner thigh, wandering dangerously close to his cock but not quite touching. 

Onejunn purposely pushed hard at the bundle of nerves inside Minsu, pulling moan after moan from him. There was no way the blonde was going to last much longer. He wanted to cum, he was going to explode. 

"Wonjun! Wonjun! Wonjun!" Minsu repeated, his voice wrecked with the pleasures. Onejunn gave one last finally thrust of his fingers, jabbing Minsu's prostate with such power. 

Minsu came undone. He shot his load onto his stomach and abs, thankful that he pushed his shirt up. His body lay slack on the floor, swear glistening on his skin. He opened his lidded eyes, only to watch Onejunn lick the fingers that were just inside him. 

Onejunn got to his feet, straightening out his suit jacket as he did. His trousers hid nothing of his current erection, and Minsu knew that he wanted to return the favour. 

The blonde forced himself to sit up and onto his knees. Onejunn just watched as Minsu crawled towards him. The younger grabbed at Onejunn's hips, standing on his knees and looking up at the elder with even more desperation than before. 

"Please..." Minsu nuzzled at Onejunn's crotch, causing the elder to jolt suddenly at the friction. "Let me return the favour." 

Onejunn smirked, leaning back against the wall he was close to. "Don't get my suit dirty." Was his answer. 

Minsu immediately started unbuckling the belt, before moving straight on to the button and fly. His heartbeat was in his ears and he suddenly felt like he was in control - though he knew he never would be. 

Once Onejunn's trousers were down, Minsu sent straight to pulling down his boxers. The boxers and trousers rested mid thigh, just in case the leader needed go to other important meetings. 

Minsu just stared at the elder's cock for awhile. It was large and thick, and Minsu couldn't help wonder how it managed to fit inside him. He leaned forwards, testing the waters with a kitten lick to the head. 

"Not that I don't find you adorable," Onejunn threaded his fingers through Minsu's soft snowy blonde locks, "but I have other meetings to attend today." He suddenly gripped the back of Minsu's head, probing his cock at puffy pink lips. 

Minsu instantly opened his mouth, letting the elder shove his cock inside. Minsu quickly relaxed his throat, taking in as much of the elder as he possibly could. 

Onejunn was big, and Minsu tried his best to swallow. The elder's cock slid down his throat, causing a small gag to surface. Minsu had trained himself to take Onejunn fully, though it was still a difficult task. 

Minsu made sure to lick at the hot flesh in his mouth, sucking and swallowing around the girth. It was hard to breathe, and tears were already pooling in Minsu's eyes. But he wanted this. 

"Nnh.... You're getting better at this." Onejunn commented, the deep groan enough to make Minsu's was spin. The elder massaged his fingers through the fluffy blonde mop, slowly directing Minsu's actions. 

Minsu started bobbing his head, his hands gripping hard to Onejunn's thighs. He could taste the warm saltiness, but he wanted so much more of it. He continued his ministrations, sucking at the length like it was his life source. 

"Hmm, keep going." Onejunn's encouragement only stirred Minsu's mind up more. He was the only one who could satisfy Onejunn. Only him. No one else. 

Onejunn tightened his grip on the younger's hair, his stomach coiling with the beginnings of his orgasm. Minsu felt the tense and quickened his sucking. The sounds of obscene slurps and gasps were filling the room, adding more to the pleasurable atmosphere. 

Onejunn suddenly slammed his cock all the way down Minsu's throat, releasing his load in hot loads. Minsu's eyes were watering and his hands clawed into Onejunn's legs, but he didn't pull away. 

Onejunn rocked his hips back and forth, milking the rest of his orgasm completely. When he'd rid himself of every drop, he pulled gently out of Minsu's mouth, his lips cleaning him completely. Onejunn wasted no time in pulling up his boxers and trousers, buckling up the belt and making sure he looked presentable. 

Minsu sank to the floor, his knees giving out below him. He was breathing deeply, the salty taste still in his mouth. He tried to get up, but it was straining on his fatigue. 

"Minsu." Onejunn wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him off the floor with unbelievable ease. Minsu's hands were pressed to Onejunn's chest, his face flushed and eyes lidded. 

Onejunn smiled, holding the younger tighter. Minsu just let the elder hug him, enjoying the warmth radiating off of the leader. 

"Get ready, Minsu." Onejunn said straight into Minsu's ear. "I'm counting on you tonight." 

"I'll exterminate the vermin for you, Wonjun." Minsu looked up at the elder, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

"Good." Onejunn threaded his fingers through the soft hair once again. He needed to go to another meeting with the elder brothers of the group, but he wanted to just stay with Minsu longer. 

-

Sungjun just finished packing the black van. Suwoong was sat on the back seat, looking over the gun in his hand. They didn't have much ammunition at all, so hopefully there wasn't a large haul of enemies waiting for them. 

"Feeling alright?" Sungjun leaned against the car, poking his head into the car. Suwoong looked to the elder, expression a mixture between worried and determined. 

"How are five of us going to do this?" Suwoong got out of the other side of the van, walking towards the metal table in the garage. 

"Suwoong?" Sungjun walked around the van, following Suwoong. The youngest had placed the picture Onejunn had given him on the table. 

Suwoong pulled a knife out of his boot, slamming it into the picture and table. "So we have to get rid of these guys?" He questioned, frowning deeply. 

"Apparently." Sungjun leaned on the table, looking over the pierced photo. "But they've taken the lives of out group members before, so I feel no mercy." 

Suwoong turned his head towards the elder. "You're really strong." He commented, brushing his nose against Sungjun's. 

"You too." Sungjun leaned closer, their lips coming closer. 

"Are you two ready?" Sunwoo suddenly opened the garage door. Suwoong's face turned bright red and Sungjun just frowned. Obviously the moment was going to be ruined. 

"We are." Sungjun growled, turning his head and looking back at the elder. Sunwoo raised an eyebrow, seeing the predicament. They were both extremely close and Suwoong's face was extremely red with embarrassment. 

"Did I interrupt?" Sunwoo asked, though he knew the answer very well.

"No." Suwoong waved his hand nonchalantly. "We were just talking..."

Sungjun just nodded, but he sighed in annoyance. He wanted to spend alone time with Suwoong, but he'd probably get no privacy in their household until later on. 

"Everyone," Onejunn suddenly entered the room, getting everyone's attention, "I hope you're prepared." He was wearing a soldier type jacket with two rows of buttons. He looked good, he always did. 

Minsu was behind the leader, wearing a boiler suit and a white face mask. Only his blonde hair and cold eyes were shown. Minsu was a master at hiding his weapons, which were probably under his boiler suit. 

"We're prepared." Sunwoo stated, bowing his head to the leader. 

"Brilliant." Onejunn walked towards Suwoong and Sungjun, seeing them both look at him with big eyes. 

Onejunn looked down at the the photo on the table. He placed his hand on Suwoong's head, gently bringing his hand slowly around. Suwoong's eyes widened as Onejunn held his chin gently, lifting his head up. 

Sungjun's eye twitched in annoyance, but he wouldn't speak up against the leader. Suwoong didn't take his eyes off Onejunn, who was staring down at him with deep eyes. 

Minsu just stayed stone faced, though inside he was angry. Whenever Onejunn would interact with someone else, Minsu felt a deep churning in his stomach. He wanted to shout that Onejunn was his, but there was always something that stopped him. Onejunn's pride and person couldn't be monopolised. He wasn't Minsu's, he was the Jo Group's. 

"Lets go." Onejunn let go of Suwoong, walking towards the can and climbing into the front. 

Sungjun grabbed Suwoong's hand, pulling him into the back of the van. Sunwoo climbed into the passenger seat, and Minsu climbed last into the van. Onejunn drove off out of the garage and down the road. 

Minsu sat quietly, sitting in the very back. Suwoong and Sungjun were in the middle section of the van, sitting in complete silence. Sunwoo was reviewing to Onejunn about the outline of the warehouse in which their guns were being stashed. Sunwoo had his laptop on his lap, with a map of the warehouse. 

Minsu was playing with one of his daggers, a bowie knife. He twisted the blade around, looking at his reflection in it. He'd do everything that Onejunn wanted him to. Even kill people. 

Onejunn parked the van down a dark alley, closest to the warehouse but not too close. Sunwoo quickly glanced at his laptop again, seeing all the possible entry ways. 

Onejunn leaned over slightly, looking at the laptop. He could easily see the map, planning out the perfect way on his head. "We're going to disarm and exterminate, got it?" 

"Got it." Sungjun nodded. 

The five of them existed the van, making their towards the warehouse. Sunwoo looked in through the window, followed by the others behind him. Their targets were in there alright, the crates of ammunition surrounding them. The actual enemies themselves were sitting around, women dressed in close to nothing fawning over them. 

"Disgusting." Onejunn stated, his eyes narrowing. 

"So, what's the plan?" Sungjun asked, turning to their leader. The other three looked to Onejunn, also wanting know the plot on how to sort all of this. 

"Minsu will go in first." Onejunn stated, turning to the said man. Minsu looked up at Onejunn, his eyes full of malice. "Make a statement."

Minsu nodded, before making his way towards one of the windows. Thankfully the warehouse was old, and thus the locks were rusty and useless. Minsu pushed one of the windows up and stealthily climbed inside. 

"We'll go around back." Onejunn stated, moving the rest of them out. He waited for all of the younger members to go in front of him before he glanced back through the window. He didn't need to worry about Minsu, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't.

 

Minsu creeped into the warehouse, making sure that he stayed low and in the shadows. He watched intensely as the enemy let down more of their guard. It was almost too easy. 

One of the men left his chair, walking over towards were Minsu was hiding. Just looking at his pale face and bruised up arms told Minsu all he needed to know. Mercy wasn't a word Minsu was familiar with, and he definitely wouldn't start now. He took out his knife, poised and ready. 

As soon the man tuned his back to Minsu, the blonde jumped up. Minsu slashed at the man's neck, blood immediately spurted out, though Minsu didn't stop hacking until he'd broke through bone and he successful beheaded the man. 

Minsu grabbed the head, standing out of the shadows and in front of the enemy. It was surprising how none of them noticed the severed head of their comrade. Minsu through the head towards the others, letting it roll and spill blood everywhere. Minsu's arms and hands were covered in blood, but apart from that, he was clean. 

One of the women noticed the head first. She instantly screamed, jumping up from the lap she was sat in. From her scream came more screams as the rest of the women started noticing the bloody head. 

The rest of the enemy grabbed for their weapons, pointing them directly at Minsu. The blonde just stood, staring at the remaining men in the room. Just as they were about to pull the triggers, the others all came in. 

Sungjun grabbed a guy from behind, shooting him in the back of the head. Suwoong shot the closest guy to him in the back of the neck. Sunwoo disarmed another's gun from the front, his expression unimpressed. 

The three of them took out the rest of the guys in the warehouse, exterminating them. Onejunn walked through the bodies, making his way towards Minsu. He noticed the headless body behind the blonde and the head he'd just missed standing on. 

Minsu looked up to Onejunn, waiting patiently for his praise. It wasn't every day he beheaded someone, but Onejunn wanted him to make a statement and this was it. 

Onejunn placed his hand on Minsu's head, ruffling his hair lightly. He leaned in a little, invading Minsu's space. "Don't." Minsu tried to back away, but the elder refused to let him go anywhere. 

"You did well." Onejunn cupped the back of Minsu's head pulling him closer. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Minsu's eyes lidded a little. "I'll keep my promise. You shall be rewarded." 

Minsu felt his heart racing more than what was humanly possible. He was already feeling the adrenaline rush of killing that guy, but now with Onejunn so close it was making his head spin. 

"The rest of the group are taking care of the Song Group's hideout." Onejunn suddenly stated as he straightened. 

"What?" Minsu asked, the first time he'd spoke since they left the garage.

Sunwoo nodded, already making a phone call. "I'll get our members to pick up the cargo." He walked away, wanting some privacy for his phone conversation. 

Onejunn turned to Sungjun and Suwoong, ignoring Minsu's question. "Gather the guns and ammo around the warehouse." He ordered, "the crates will be taken care of by the other members." 

Suwoong nodded, already making his way towards the dead bodies to gather the weapons. Sungjun gave Minsu a strange look before following Suwoong into their task at hand. 

"Wonjun!" Minsu grabbed the elder's arm, forcing him to look at him again. 

"What?" Onejunn asked, turning fully to the younger and towering over him. 

"Why didn't you send me to the hideout?" Minsu questioned, eyes searching the elder's. "Sunwoo and the others could have handled this easily!" 

"I needed you here." Onejunn grabbed Minsu's chin, forcing his head up. "You're the one that I wanted here, does that not satisfy you?" 

Minsu opened his mouth but no sound came out. It wasn't that he wasn't satisfied, it was just that he felt as though he could be of more use to Onejunn than he currently was. He knew his own potential, he just wanted show it to Onejunn. 

The clean up squad came to retrieve the rest of the crates. After all the cargo was recovered, Onejunn placed the severed head outside the building before torching the entire warehouse. He'd leave it as a warning to the Song Group. 

The drive back was quiet, though now Minsu was sat in the passenger seat. Onejunn had dragged him into the front, wanting him next to him on the ride home. Sunwoo didn't mind, he just sat in the back with his laptop.

As soon as they got back Onejunn grabbed Minsu by the wrist and dragged him into the house. He left the others to held unpack the cargo. Minsu didn't say anything as the leader dragged him towards his bedroom. 

Onejunn threw Minsu into his room, making the younger stumble a little. "Take a bath." Onejunn demanded, "I want you clean everywhere. I'll be back soon." And just like that he left the room. 

Minsu stood frozen to the spot for a second. It had been awhile since Minsu had been in Onejunn's bedroom. He shuddered; the entire room smelt like the leader. That manly, yet refreshing musk that Onejunn had. 

Minsu shook his head, easily making his way towards the bathroom. He ran the bath, letting the hot water full up. He stripped off, leaving his boiler suit on a heap in the floor. Minsu unbuckled his weapon holders, which were around his ribs, thighs and hips.

Once everything was gone and Minsu was left naked, he climbed into the ready full bath. He sank into the warmth, only keeping his head above water. The water actually relaxed him, though he didn't want to wait for Onejunn to come back. The bath would be far more enjoyable with the leader. 

-

Onejunn was in one of the conference rooms, talking to the the elder members of the group. They'd successfully raided the Song Group's hideout, taking their cargo and other priceless items. 

"There's something that worries us, Wonjun-ah." One of the elder's stated. 

"Worries?" Onejunn glanced towards the elder man. 

"Minsu." Another man stated, staring at the group head. "We're worried about his lack of mercy. He's like a machine, and we're worried that one day he'll-"

"There's no point in worrying over things that would never happen." Onejunn growled out, slamming his fist on the table. "I will not have anyone else doubt Minsu. If one day Minsu is to betray me, I will execute him by my own hand." 

The elder's all shared looks. "But, Wonjun-ah, he's not stable..." 

"He's stable." Onejunn frowned. "He's the best warrior I have. He's loyal to our family." 

"Not the family, Wonjun-ah." Onejunn's grandfather spoke up from the other end of the table. Onejunn glared towards him. 

"Of course he's loyal to the group." Onejunn felt his blood boil in his gut. 

"No, Wonjun." Grandfather Jo looked straight at his grandson. "Minsu is loyal to you." 

Onejunn's eyes widened a little in realisation. Minsu had never shown any respect to the elder's of the family, especially not his grandfather. Minsu's loyalty was reserved for Onejunn only. 

"Minsu is an excellent weapon for the Jo Group." Onejunn's grandfather carried on. "But he only wants to protect you. That boy would give his life for you, Wonjun." 

Onejunn's eyes directed away. He knew better than anyone that Minsu wanted to prove himself. Minsu would always volunteer to go on more dangerous missions, he wanted to protect Onejunn's name. He'd conquer anything if it was for Onejunn. 

"This meeting is dismissed." Onejunn stood up from his chair, instantly walking out of the room. The elders were trying to call him back, but Onejunn just carried on towards his room. 

No one had ever been so loyal to Onejunn. There was only one explanation. Sungjun, Suwoong, Sunwoo, they were all loyal to the Jo Group, but Minsu was loyal to Onejunn himself. If Onejunn left the group, Minsu was sure to following him. Follow him until the end. 

Onejunn made it to his bedroom easily, slamming the door open. "Minsu!" He snapped, startling the blonde. 

Minsu was sat cross legged on Onejunn's bed, completely naked and looking up at him. Onejunn stared at the blonde for a few moments, taking in the sight of him. Minsu's body was actually covered in faded scars. 

Minsu been part of the Jo Group for five years, back when Onejunn wasn't the leader. Minsu would only listen to orders given by Onejunn, not even the leader of the group. He'd been true to Onejunn, and Onejunn only. 

"Minsu." Onejunn shut the bedroom door, locking it swiftly. He walked over towards Minsu, crawling onto the bed. He cupped the back of Minsu's head again, pulling him close and attaching their lips together. 

Minsu melted into the kiss, grabbing at the elder's shirt. He pulled Onejunn closer, opening his lips for the elder. Onejunn slipped his tongue inside Minsu's mouth, fighting against his tongue and licking everything. 

Minsu moaned into the kiss, the elder licking at his palate. Minsu felt his strength leaving him, his hands tugging desperately at Onejunn's shirt. He wanted the elder to take his clothes off too. He wanted to feel his skin against his own. 

"Off..." Minsu demanded, tugging at the fabric. Surprisingly Onejunn complied, leaning back and throwing off his jacket. He ripped his shirt over his head, revealing his body. 

Minsu licked his lips, looking over Onejunn's form. He stroked his hands down Onejunn's body, feeling the ridges of his abs and hot flesh under his palms. 

"Minsu." Onejunn whispered, biting at Minsu's ear. "I promised I'd reward you." He climbed off the bed, shimmying out of his jeans. After getting rid of his boxers he climbed back onto the bed. 

Onejunn laid down on his pillows beside Minsu. The younger looked down at him, wondering where he was going with such things. Onejunn just smirked, knowing that he probably wanted this new than Minsu did right now. 

"Sit on my face." Onejunn ordered, making Minsu's eyes widen. 

"Why?" Minsu quickly asked, eyes searching the leader's. 

"Your reward." Onejunn answered, licking his lips. Minsu blushed, his face turning pink. He was usually so shameless, but now he was getting embarrassed. 

Minsu crawled over Onejunn's body, sitting on his lower abs. "You don't have to." He'd never make Onejunn do something so crude, just to pleasure him. 

"Don't be a pussy." Onejunn twitched a little. "You don't think I want this? I'd give anything to taste you right now." He jerked his head, gesturing for the younger to turn around. 

Minsu bit his lip, reluctantly turning his body around. His ass was swaying in Onejunn's face, his cock already hard. Onejunn's cock was just as stiff, sticking up in the air. 

Minsu felt his blood race inside. Onejunn grabbed his hips bringing him closer. He instantly stuck his tongue out, lapping at Minsu's hole. The blonde muffed his moan, biting hard into his lip. Onejunn's hands were gliding over Minsu's abs, while his tongue worked on licking around the clenching muscles. 

"W-Wonjun..." Minsu gasped, his cock dripping onto Onejunn's abs. 

"This angle isn't helping." Onejunn suddenly grabbed Minsu, manoeuvring him into the position. Minsu was now on his knees, leaning on his elbows and sticking his ass in the air. 

Onejunn was still stroking Minsu's abs, his mouth back on his hole. He licked over the ring of muscle, purposely going slow to savour the taste. Minsu shuddered, burying his face into Onejunn's pillow. He was grabbing onto the pillow like an anchor, needing some kind of leverage. 

Onejunn forced his tongue into the tight entrance, licking the inner walls. Minsu screeched, feeling his body shudder with each intense wave of pleasure. 

"W-won..." Minsu gasped. "Ah... Nh..." He buried his face into the pillow more, already sweating. 

Onejunn gave one last lick to Minsu's hole, licking up his back slowly. Minsu shuddered under the hot tongue. Onejunn's tongue made his way to Minsu's neck, finishing with a bite on his ear. Minsu whimpered, his body convulsing under the touch. 

Onejunn leaned over Minsu, blanketing him in his warmth. He reached out for his side table, grabbing the small bottle of lube. He squeezed a large amount over Minsu's hole, rubbing the gel against his sensitive skin. 

"Hurry up..." Minsu begged, sticking his ass out. Onejunn smirked, sinking two fingers into Minsu's heat. He splayed his fingers, spreading the younger. 

Minsu hissed, his ass wiggling invitingly. Onejunn added a third finger, thrusting the digits in and out. Minsu pushed his hips back, trying to get even more. Onejunn just chuckled, seeing how desperate the blonde seemed. 

Onejunn pulled his fingers out, watching Minsu's hole clench around nothing. He grabbed his own cock, pumping his fist a few good times. He could see Minsu's hips falling, his energy dissipating. 

Onejunn slowly turned Minsu onto his back, letting the younger sink into his pillow. Minsu looked down at the elder, seeing him nudge his legs apart. Onejunn grabbed Minsu's ankles, lifting his legs and effortlessly pulling them apart. 

Minsu moaned, feeling Onejunn's hard cock prod at his awaiting hole. The elder stroked his hands down Minsu's legs, stopping at his thighs. "What would you do," he suddenly stated, "if I told you to forget about me?" 

Minsu's eyes widened, such an unreasonable question. "I'd never forget you." He answered truthfully, "but if you wanted me to leave you, I'd protect you out of your line of si- ahh!" Minsu cut himself off into a loud scream, Onejunn's cock slamming straight into his heat. 

"I never want you to leave me." Onejunn said, leaning over Minsu. The blonde forced his eyes open, looking up at the elder. "Stay with me forever, Minsu." 

"Wonjun..."

"Even if one day I get kicked out of the group, or if I'm broken beyond repair," Onejunn stared straight into Minsu's eyes, "promise that you'll always stay." 

Minsu cupped Onejunn's face, smiling at him. It was rare to see Minsu smile, and Onejunn felt his chest tighten just looking at it. It was something he barely witnessed. 

"I'll always be with you." Minsu stated seriously. His legs wrapped around Onejunn's waist, pulling him in as far as he possibly could. "E-even in death. I will never dedicate to another." 

Onejunn smiled at that. "If I die," he leaned down and nuzzled his nose against the younger's, "you'll have to avenge me." 

"I'll never let you go." Minsu lifted his head, pressing his lips to Onejunn's. The elder immediately kissed back, licking past Minsu's lips and into the hot cavern. 

Onejunn's hips started moving, pulling out slowly before shoving in fast. Minsu moaned into the kiss, but he didn't want to stop. He kept his hands in the dark red hair, never wanting to let Onejunn go. 

Onejunn wrapped his arms around Minsu's torso, lifting him off the bed a little. His thrusts moved with more accuracy, ramming straight into Minsu's prostate. The younger moaned into Onejunn's mouth, feeling his breath escape him. 

"Wonjun!" Minsu moaned loudly, feeling a particularly hard thrust hit him just right. He held tightly to Onejunn's head, his own body moving against the elder's. 

Onejunn smiled, quickening his pace. He slammed straight into the younger, rubbing his inner walls in all the right ways. Minsu moaned loudly, not caring that anyone could just pass by Onejunn's room. 

"Wonjun! Wonj- ahh!" Minsu felt tears of pleasure escape his eyes, running down his face and onto the pillow below. 

Onejunn placed his hands at either side of Minsu's body, needing them for more leverage. He rammed his entire length inside, reaching places inside Minsu that he could never reach by himself. 

"W-Wonjun..." Minsu wrapped his arm around Onejunn's neck, pulling him down a little. Their foreheads were pressed together, the sweat sticking to them. "Will you... Ah! Nnh.... A-always need me..?" 

Onejunn closed his eyes, pressing a soft kiss to Minsu's lips. "How could I live without you?" Minsu was always protecting him, shielding Onejunn from anything and everything. No one had ever cared so much about Onejunn before. "I'll never find anyone like you." Onejunn gently stroked some hair out of Minsu's face. 

Minsu smiled again, before another moan ripped from his throat. Onejunn kissed him again, their tongues dancing around each other. The thrusts became more punishable, stabbing into Minsu without mercy. 

"Ahh! Ah!" Minsu broke their kiss, throwing his head backwards. Onejunn took the initiative to suck and bite at Minsu's throat, leaving his mark. 

Onejunn's hands started playing with Minsu's nipples, while he pressed his body to the younger. Minsu's cock was grinding against the elder's abs as he received continuously hard thrusts. It felt like his body was going numb, the pleasure over taking him completely. 

"I-I can't..." Minsu breathed out, his voice wrecked. "I can't... hold it...." 

"Then don't." Onejunn stated, pushing all the way inside Minsu and grinding against him. "You can let go if you want." 

"Y-you too..." Minsu wanted them to come together. He reached out, only to start clawing at Onejunn's back. "T-together! Ahhh!" Minsu clenched around the elder, pulling a growl out of him. 

Onejunn started thrusting again, pumping his cock in and out. He wanted to come too, but he wouldn't just leave Minsu to suffer as he desperate tried to hold back. The thrusts became uneven and desperate the closer Onejunn got to his orgasm. 

Minsu was trying so hard to hold back, his cock leaking precum onto Onejunn's stomach. He could feel the elder start to leak inside him, close to blowing his load deep inside Minsu. 

"Wonjun! Ahhh! Nnh.... Wonjun!" Minsu moaned into the elder's ear, knowing that he liked to hear how much Minsu wanted it. 

"Fuck..." Onejunn groaned, suddenly wrapping his arms around Minsu and holding him close. Minsu moaned at the heat pressed close to him, his body twitching in pleasure. 

"Y-ahhhh!" Minsu came between their bodies, hot liquid squishing between them. He clenched unbelievably tight around Onejunn, making it hard for the elder to even pull out. 

Onejunn thrusted all the way inside, coming hard and fast inside the younger. He painted Minsu's inner walls, filling him up entirely. The younger moaned at the sensation, an expression of satisfaction spreading over his face. 

Onejunn held Minsu close as he took in big gulps of air. He needed to calm his body down, and this was the best way of doing it. He sucked gently at Minsu's neck, tasting the salt of his sweat. 

Minsu nuzzled into Onejunn's hair, his breathing just as heavy. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay with Onejunn just like this. Forever. 

After a few minutes of afterglow, Onejunn finally moved. He slipped out of Minsu, letting some of his come escape. He made a hasty grab for the towel by his bed, wiping them both down from come and sweat. Minsu was thankful for the quick wipe, feeling sticky inside was enough he didn't need it outside too. 

Onejunn laid them both in his bed, throwing the duvet over them. Minsu snuggled into Onejunn's chest, feeling complete beside the elder. Onejunn chuckled deeply, wrapping an arm around the younger. 

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up." Minsu whispered, his ears turning pink. 

"I promise." Onejunn stated, hugging the younger close. "You're my most important angel of death." 

"Cheezy fuck." Minsu muttered under his breath. Onejunn just laughed, nuzzling into the younger's blonde locks. 

"Sleep." He demanded. "The mission tomorrow needs you to be well and fit." 

"What mission?" Minsu tried to look up, but he was to trapped. He was pressed to Onejunn's chest, and honesty there was no way he could complain about it. 

"I'm going to tell my grandfather that we're going to bond tomorrow." Onejunn yawned, "I'll use the good wine." Forming a bond over wine in front of an elder head was extremely important, and serious. 

Minsu smiled, letting his eyes close. With this bond there was no way they'd part, only in death would they part. And still, Minsu would still remain only loyal to Onejunn. 

Minsu's life belonged to Onejunn. The leader could take Minsu wherever he wanted, do whatever he wanted to him. Minsu was his, now and forever. 

"Thank you..." Minsu whispered softly, almost inaudible. Onejunn smiled, holding the younger close and closing his eyes. 

Minsu was Onejunn's. No one could say any different. They had a bond that couldn't be broken. Stronger than friendship. Stronger than love. Only Minsu and Onejunn understood it. Their unbreakable bond. 

 

\--------------

Get Down   
Boys Republic


End file.
